


Stars

by DannyGlass, Riuddy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Eventual Romance, F/F, Ghosts, Lisa deserves better tbh, Mutual Pining, Suspense, based on the latest jp roselia event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyGlass/pseuds/DannyGlass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riuddy/pseuds/Riuddy
Summary: Based on the Bandori event "Terrible Horror Night". It was just a nightmare, or so she believed.
Relationships: Imai Lisa & Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Just a nightmare

A nightmare wakes her up, making her jump on the bed and the scenery in front of her eyes changed immediately, finding herself in the darkness of her bedroom. It took her a few seconds to steady her breathing and be aware that everything was just a dream. She folded her knees and cuddled herself, sinking her face between them.

** * * * **

“And then, I felt someone walking behind me… It was a horrible nightmare!”

Yukina raised her gaze and focused on her friend’s face, who was walking beside her with a terrified look, embracing herself and eyes shut tight.

“It was just a dream, don’t worry.”

“Ahaha ~ y-yeah, you’re right. But it felt so real…”

Lisa kept feeling Yukina’s eyes on her and ended up returning her gaze, finding a much more serious expression than she expected. Her friend was not the most cheerful or talkative person on earth, but as Yukina’s childhood friend, she could notice any subtle change in her face, changes that would be the “same as always” for any other person. That’s why she knew it: Yukina was worried about her.

“I-I’m fine!” Lisa replied, immediately “I promise.”

Yukina broke eye contact, but her look did not change one bit.

The rest of the way to high school was spent in silence, something quite common but that stirred up memories of old times in Lisa’s memories that she forced herself to shake away from her head.

"Did you have any rest?"

Yukina's voice broke the atmosphere. The vocalist still stared ahead, raising a hand to greet the energetic girl approaching them.

"Yukiina-saaan, Liiiisa-nee!"

It took Ako just a few seconds to stand in front of them with her typical energy and began to explain something “cool” that her sister had done yesterday. Lisa focused her attention on her younger friend, laughing at each of her gestures and chatter as usual, until she noticed Yukina's intense stare on her.

"Something happen?"

But then the silver-haired girl softened her expression, smiled slightly and was quick to deny.

"Nothing."

“… AND BAAAM! My sister saved me from the grasshopper attack. It was so cool! "

** * * * **

The day went on as usual. The lessons became heavy for Yukina, who had hidden between the school notebooks numerous music sheets for the next song that she was currently composing for Roselia, while her best friend took notes for both of them and then she would dedicate a few afternoons before the exams to explain all the subjects to Yukina. Lunch time was also common, they ate together and exchanged ideas for the band, as well as ideas for recipes; Yukina suggested “honey-flavored cookies,” and Lisa decided it would be her new project.

When they left the school they went to the studio. Both Sayo and Rinko were already in their reserved room and Ako went ahead of her companions to greet her gamer friend, merging into a strong hug with her. Quickly, both of them stood aside talking about the new Neo Fantasy Online event, while Yukina walked away with Sayo to discuss the arrangements for the last song. Lisa walked over to the side, opened up her case to take out the bass and set it up, sitting down to tune it.

The rehearsal began with one of the new songs, _Keep Heart_ , as they had agreed to adjust some of the chords and add it for the first time in a concert. After explaining each of the changes they were going to try, they prepared the instruments and music began to fill the studio.

** * * * **

“That was sooo cool! Sayo-san's guitar sounded like BAAAM and RinRin's keyboard was so… ZOOOOM! "

"You're right."

The vocalist agreed, still with her right hand on the microphone. Then a melody played by a bass began to sound. They all turned their attention to Lisa, who was so focused on the instrument that she seemed not to have noticed that the song ended.

"Lisa?"

The bassist seemed to come to her senses as soon as she heard her name and stopped playing. She looked around, coming upon the watchful eyes of all of her companions.

"What happen?"

"Imai-san… the song… ended… didn't you realize…?"

"Huh?"

The confusion was reflected on Lisa's face and her gaze shifted from her companions to her instrument. She pressed her lips lightly, a gesture imperceptible to all but Yukina, and then she let out a soft laugh.

“Ahahaha ~ sorry, sorry, I didn’t sleep very well tonight and I'm a bit distracted. Do you mind if I go for a coffee before we proceed? "

It was Sayo who was quick to answer, but she shared the same thought with the others. "Of course not, but if you're not feeling well, you'd better go home and rest."

“I-I'm fine, really! I just need a coffee and I'll be fine ~. Does anyone want a drink, too?"

The remaining afternoon passed with total normality, Lisa seemed to recover after the coffee and there were no more incidents, except for common errors, confusion with notes or different rhythms in the tempo, coming from everyone. In the end, they were all satisfied with the results and called it a day.

"By the way." The leader's voice captured the attention of the other members, who turned around to give her their full attention. “We were invited to an event next month. We’ll be the headliners as special guests. I know we have more important things to attend to, but it seems like a good opportunity to perform in another environment."

“Sounds like a great idea! We will participate right, right, RinRin?!"

"Y-yes ... if Minato-san says so ... it's because ... she wants us to go ... I guess." The keyboardist commented. Sayo kept her arms crossed but she did not object, Roselia did not have other important concerts in the near future and it wouldn’t interfere with exam season, so she had no reason to protest. The bassist was also excited, she liked that kind of event.

"Although there are two or three events around that time..." She raised her index finger and placed it on her cheek, looking thoughtful. "Which one are we talking about?"

"Stars."

"It's not a big event, it's meant for new bands looking for some recognition, right?" The guitarist's expression became somewhat doubtful as soon as she knew what it was about. "I suppose they want our presence to bring our audience."

"So is it."

"Wouldn’t that go against our values...?"

"We must participate!" Lisa's voice caught everyone's attention; she didn't usually get in the way when Sayo and Yukina discussed, at least not until she heard all they had to say. It was strange that she asked so vehemently to participate in an event in which not even Yukina had shown great interest.

“It is important that we learn from other bands, no matter how inexperienced they are. They can contribute to something that we are unable to see. We can afford it now that we already participated in the FWF and are still looking for a new goal to reach.”

"If so, that's fine with me."

"Yaay ~! Are you happy, Lisa-nee?" But the drummer got no response. "Lisa-nee?"

"Hmm? Oh yes! It will be so exciting ~."

** * * * **

"... and I was thinking of making curry for dinner..."

"Lisa."

The sun was already setting when Yukina and Lisa were walking back home. Lisa was going to spend a few days alone so she asked her best friend to make her company during that time, especially at night, when she used to get nervous.

"Mhm? You don’t like it? In that case, I can ... "

“That’s not it, I like it. Are you feeling well?"

"Mhm ... I'm tired, nothing else."

Yukina did not interrupt her again, they walked the rest of the path in silence. It wasn’t unusual, they used to walk like that all the time, but that day the air was filled with a pressure that neither of them was able to understand.

"Rice with curry will be fine." Yukina finally said, drawing a small smile. She could see how her friend's eyes lit up and she was suddenly wrapping herself around one of her friend's arms, every inch of her skin radiating happiness.

"I'll make you the best curry you've ever tasted."

"... Lisa ..." her eyes met Lisa’s and she allowed herself to smile more freely. "I’m sure you will."


	2. The bass kept playing.

The last chord of _Keep Heart_ echoed through the studio, announcing the end of rehearsal. A satisfied smile was shown on the five girls present. For the first time, the song sounded perfectly, more than ever.

"That's how it must sound the day of the event." Yukina closed her eyes briefly, right-hand still perched on the microphone. “Yesterday they told me the details of our participation: we will be the last band, as we already knew, during the break while the judges assess the performances of the participating bands. We were told to perform for fifteen minutes, so we have time to play three songs. We have one song decided, we must choose the others. Any suggestions? "

Silence. All five adopted a thoughtful expression, searching for the songs that could fit the best.

“Being a stage in which, in all probability, a large part of the public won’t know about us, we should perform with emblematic songs. Perhaps, one from the beginning of our trajectory, one from the middle and, as our newest one being the last, _Keep Heart_."

There were different proposals, but they all fit into the scheme proposed by the leader of the band, and after a long discussion they concluded that the songs would be:

  1. Black Shout.
  2. R.
  3. Keep Heart.



Sayo wrote down the names on the blackboard, in a gap that was opened between music sheets drawn by Yukina and annotations made with different colors, since they all wrote suggestions and couldn’t be recognized otherwise. The session ended a few minutes later, after a brief, motivational speech.

Lisa was the first to get everything packed up and head to the studio’s door. She turned to say a quick goodbye, to everyone's surprise.

“Lisa-nee, weren't we going to have a cup of hot chocolate all together? In that coffee shop where they make a 2x1 offer!"

The bassist blinked, surprise reflected on her face.

"Imai-san, you were the one who suggested it."

"Y-yes! Sorry, I didn't remember, ahaha ~” She lifted her hand to place it behind her head as she laughed awkwardly. "I'll go to the bathroom and as soon as I get back, we can go. I really want to try that chocolate ~! Everyone recommended it in school.”

And she left the room, followed by the concerned eyes of her bandmates.

** * * * **

She looked at the girl in front of her but she was unable to recognize her. Lisa raised one hand to catch the other girl’s cheek, suddenly feeling the cold of the glass. It was herself, without a doubt. She opened the faucet to wash her face.

"Did I catch a cold or something?"

It was one of the few reasons to explain the events of the last week. Her skin had turned paler than usual, slight dark circles appeared around her eyes and she had neglected makeup almost completely; she had been careless and clumsy, and when she played the bass, she felt her mind closing and she stopped seeing everything around her: her classmates, her family, the weather, her studies... everything disappeared as soon as she placed the bass in her hands.

She shook her face in denial and slapped her cheeks a couple of times, bringing an energetic smile to her reflection.

“I'm tired! It's just that, nothing else." She told herself. "Chocolate! A good bath tonight and a long rest are going to bring me back."

She looked one last time in the mirror, extinguishing her smile and looking at herself intently, as if waiting for the mirror to speak. Obviously, it didn’t. She closed her eyes a few seconds later and returned to the studio with the others.

** * * * **

"... _THE FIRE OF THE DEMON THAT_ ... uh ... Rinriiin ... Help ..."

"Emerge from shadows?"

" _EMERGE FROM SHADOWS!_ "

"Hahaha ~ Ako, that means the chocolate was delicious? You’re amazing!”

The atmosphere at the table was relaxed, almost familiar, showing the growth that the band had experienced. It was rarely a topic of conversation, but that day, after having been rummaging through so many old songs and remembering its beginnings, it had become the main one. They joked about how a plate of potatoes “to share” had become emblematic and could not be missing, of how they had all participated together in NFO events, how they went together to a water park for vacations and how they conquered the Future World Fes.

The hot chocolate and the sweets that came with it turned into a boost of energy for all, but especially for Lisa, who had not felt so free, so… Lisa, for days.

They parted ways at the entrance of the coffee shop and, as usual, Lisa and Yukina took the same path. They had a rather one-sided conversation in which the first one explained her admiration for some new accessories that appeared in her favorite fashion magazine, she believed that could fit her well, but it also went out of her budget and not even saving a year's pay could get them all.

"By the time I get them they won’t be trending anymore, moh ..."

Yukina listened to her attentively, but she was unable to respond when she had not understood any single word of her best friend.

"You can ask your parents for money."

She understood, at least, that she needed more money than she earned. But Lisa's gaze answered without the need for words.

“They already do a lot for me, I couldn't ask them for money! I'll better wait for other more affordable add-ons to come out, ahaha ~. What's more! I wouldn’t be able to use them regularly as it would bother me when playing the bass."

"You've been practicing longer than usual these days, right?"

"Huh?"

With the change in conversation, there also came a change in their faces. Lisa knew her childhood friend so well that she was able to see it: Yukina also realized that something was wrong, but she could not figure out what.

“Mhm… I don't think I've practiced more than usual... Well, maybe a little bit! But nothing excessive, I promise!"

Their eyes met. Yukina did not believe what she said, but didn’t complain and Lisa knew it. She did not try to defend herself against Yukina, because she herself didn’t know why she had been spending so much time practicing. At first, when she entered Roselia, Lisa used to spend the same amount of time with the same intensity, but back then she had reasons for it... nowadays, she hadn’t. And her best friend knew it.

** * * * **

She dropped herself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, the lights now off but appreciable thanks to the moonlight coming through her window. She knew something was wrong. She raised both hands, of which she could only appreciate the outline and, without even noticing it, her eyes drifted to the bass.

"I think it would be better if I don't practice today and rest a bit, I just need some sleep."

She told herself and closed her eyes.

“--sa. Lisa, honey? "

"Huh? Mom?" She looked around her, confused. She didn't hear her come in.

"I've been calling you for over half an hour, dinner is ready." She listened to those words in the distance, while she became aware of her state: she was standing, with the bass in her hands. "You have never been so distracted, even for that important event, are you okay?"

For the first time, Lisa was unable to answer.

** * * * **

> **_Roselia Chat_ ** _. Liisa ~☆._

  * Today I have a shift at work, Moca asked me for a change at the last minute, so I won't be able to go to practice, I'm really sorry!



Two days later, the carelessness and moments of forgetfulness increased, and whenever she came to, she found herself with the bass, the people around her looked at her with curiosity or she discovered it was late at night. Her complexion was growing paler and she could see the signs of exhaustion adorning her skin with pride. So she had decided to spend a whole day without the bass: school would take up half the day and, to avoid rehearsal, she had made a shift change with her co-worker. Finally, she had thought about spending the night away from home, but it was something that she had not resolved yet, because Moca could not take her in that day. Still, she was determined to step away from the instrument and watch her day unfold.

> **_Roselia Chat_** _. Ako._

  * We will miss you, Lisa-nee!



> **_Roselia Chat_** _. Sayo._

  * Understood.
  * Udagawa-san, it will only be one day ...



> **_Roselia Chat_** _. Ako._

  * But it is not the same if the five of us are not together!



She couldn't help but laugh as she read the messages that were accumulating in the chat group. The conversation soon turned to trivial topics about plans the five might contemplate to get away from time to time, to which Sayo responded in disapproval while Ako protested about throwing them all forward; Rinko wrote, but she didn't send anything, surely overwhelmed by the speed of the conversation. And Yukina...

> **_Yukina ♡._ **

  * At what time will you return?



> **_Liisa ~☆._**

  * About 9pm, why?



She got no response. But her friend only asked that for one reason: she was going to stay home alone and wanted some company. Or rather, someone to cook dinner for her. Lisa bit back a laugh.

> ******_Liisa ~☆._ **

  * Then we can have dinner together, okay ~ ✩?



> **_Yukina ♡_ **.

  * I'd love to.



** * * * **

The day passed with complete normality, just as she had anticipated. There were no moments of absence or distraction, she did not find herself out of nowhere with curious glances nor did her bass appear in her hands without remembering having prepared it. She could feel how she was filled with energy little by little, with the help of coffee and fun talks with her classmates. The work went well too; she spent her spare time reading a novel that brought her emotions to surface, and if it wasn’t for the customer’s interruptions, she would have ended up crying. A perfect day, she could feel herself as Imai Lisa.

The way back home was the worst time of the day. Fear washed over her little by little, almost at the same rate as her thoughts about music and bass, like an obsession.

She stopped in front of her own house and looked into her room. She had plans with Yukina, and any other occasion would have been reason more than enough to continue to her neighbor's house, but that day she felt that her body was guiding her in another direction. And then she took a step, drifting towards her own house ...

"Lisa?"

The voice of her childhood friend caught her attention and she turned her face, meeting for the first time that day with that look she had been running away from.

"Sorry, I was at the park. Want to come in?"

And as if a strange force had stopped guiding her, she was able to move freely and follow Yukina, as they planned.

“Looking cats, right ~ ✩?”

The perfect day ended there. Despite her being next to Yukina and away from her bass, her mind would sometimes go blank, she would look away from the room itself and her mind would be filled with excuses to offer to her friend to be able to leave the place. Dinner finished half burned, half raw, and the recovered energy was fading by the minute.

Yukina didn't move from her side. She tried to help her as much as possible, despite her inexperience in areas such as cooking, and it was thanks to her that the dinner could be saved before it became inedible.

"Lisa... You need to rest, do you want to sleep...?"

"No." Yukina could see, without a doubt, how that glint was not the usual of her best friend's eyes. "I'll go home, I have to practice."

"..."

She failed to stop her. By the time she could react, Lisa had left the living room and a few seconds later, the house.

That night, the bass kept playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been little busy with my job these days.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm not an english speaker so sorry for any mistake you see on the text. Feel free to tell me how to get better.


End file.
